Team Arrow 20
by Writerinme
Summary: Laurel P.o.v about Olicity and the team


_**A/N NOT beta'd and i thought i would join the post Finale fic. Sorry about grammar and Spelling**_

Laurel quickly exited her car , looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed and then quickly walked to the entrance of the new lair.

Admittedly the old lair was new to her as well as she had only really been in their once.

Oliver had relocated to a place away from verdant , with the help of Felicity, and had rebuilt the new lair.

It had taken six months to get Queen Consolidated back and things were almost back to normal.

Laurel entered the new lair to find Roy and Diggle sitting at Felicity's computer desk staring at the work out area.

She went to stand by them and realised that Felicity and Oliver were in the middle of a heated argument only inches apart.

She placed her handbag on the table and lifted herself on the computer table getting ready to enjoy the show.

It had taken awhile for her to find her bearings in team arrow as she didn't really know were she fit in with the team and didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

She first wanted to make sure that her and Felicity were OK and that she wasn't trying to take her place as Oliver's girl which both the IT girl and vigilante both denied vehemently.

She didn't really understand what there relationship was but it was clear that the blonde was very important to Oliver and her opinion mattered to Oliver a great deal.

There was clearly mutual respect between them but after the whole ordeal with Slade she was starting to think Slade had it right that Felicity really was the one Oliver loved.

She had caught Oliver stare at his IT girl many times when he thought no one was looking and it was quite obvious that something had happened between them that was causing some kind of strain.

Every time Oliver looked like was going to place a hand on his IT girl he would clench his fist tightly ,as it seemed the times he failed the IT girl would subtly evade his touch which clearly hurt Oliver ,no matter how hard he tried to hide it she could see it in his eyes.

And while she and Felicity had gotten close over the months and Felicity talked quite a bit she never really delved into her relationship with Oliver or about pretty much anything about herself.

She had talked to Roy and Diggle about it but Roy hadn't really spent that much time with just the two of them and Diggle had admitted that something had changed since the Slade incident and neither one would tell him what had happened.

She even spoke to Sara about it who admitted that she believed that Felicity was exactly the light that Oliver needed.

The tension between the two was increasing by the day and the rest of arrow team had a bet when they would finally cave in admit their feelings , Sara and even Barry and his team we're betting on them.

"So what are they arguing about now?" She asked swinging her legs.

"Felicity wants to go undercover" Roy said.

"As a call girl" Diggle said a smirk in his face.

Laurel let out a chuckle that turned into laughter and soon the two guys joined her laughter.

Their had been a string of murders on call girls and prostitute that the team had been investigating and the thought of Oliver allowing Felicity to be in danger of a serial killer was laughable.

"Hey Oliver! Felicity!"She called to the pair who gave each other a final glare and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Diggle and Roy just filled me in on what the plan is I think it's a great idea" She said hiding her smirk.

"No!" Oliver said just as Felicity yelled "Thank you".

"Oliver I would do it but my face has been on tv and people might recognise me" She said smiling at the both of them.

"I don't wont her in danger their has to be another way" He said and she could see the fear in his eyes and the pleading in his voice as he spoke to the team.

She felt a wave of sympathy flow through her and she saw the same on Roy and Diggles face.

"Oliver you know their isn't. If there was we would try it." Diggles said always the voice of reason.

"We wont let anything happen to her" Roy said softly.

She watched as Oliver's shoulder slumped down in defeat.

"OK do what you want. I have to go" He said quietly and he left the lair.

Everyone sat there in silence before Felicity finally ran after him.

"They better get together soon before they drive us crazy" Roy said quietly and they all nodded in agreement.


End file.
